Romancing the Stone
by iridian
Summary: Ch.7!Draco has until the fourth ball to seduce Hermione. The two are constantly thrust together as a result of their Head positions. Will Hermione be able to resist Draco? Can she take his past? Voldemort is not happy. Defection is not an option. His reve
1. Chapter 1: Premises

_Romancing the Stone: Chapter 1_

_Premises_

_by Iridian_

_Shit._ Those were the first words in Hermione Granger's mind when she realized that the Hogwarts Express was due to leave in exactly twenty-five seconds, and that she hadn't even gotten to Platform 9 ¾ yet.

"Hurry up Harry, Ron, Ginny we're going to be in so much trouble," shouted the brunette at her two lanky friends and the petite redhead running after her. The four rushed panting, through the enchanted wall to the platform, where they stood, panting, basking in their temporary triumph.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny! You all must get on the train now, you haven't got any time at all," said Molly Weasley frantically, shooing the three onto the train.

"Have a good time at school….And don't get into any trouble," shouted Mrs.Weasley fruitlessly, her words falling on deaf ears. "Those children will be the death of me someday," she muttered, before turning and bustling out of the platform.

Damn Lucius. That sorry excuse for a father. He didn't believe in their stupid Death Eater cant. He wanted nothing more than to be rid of it forever. But that stupid father of his. Draco's fists clenched. He couldn't even protect his own goddamn wife and he was supposed to be the trusted right hand man of the 'great' Lord Voldemort. Psh. Draco knew they were all weak. Too weak to question this pathetic excuse for a wizard.

He was not one of them. He didn't care for authority, no exceptions. Not even for the Drak Lord and his father. He knew it was coming soon. The initiation. Damn his father and Voldemort. Draco would find a way out of it, if it was the last thing he did.

"Let's go find a compartment to sit down in," said Hermione, "I want everything to be ready before the heads meeting."

"Don't nag, we heard you the first time, thank you," muttered Ron under his breath.

"What was that?" said the brunette suspiciously. Her no longer bushy hair twirled around her as she spun on the lanky freckled redhead.

"Nothing," said Harry, "He didn't say a word." With that, the tall black-haired boy sat down, shooting a glare at his friend, who cringed in turn.

"Well, I'm off to the heads meeting then," said Hermione, walking off, already changed into her black Hogwarts robes, her head badge pinned onto the front.

She walked down to the end of the train, up to two rather out of place heavy oaken doors, then muttered _Estiverdi,_ and walked in when the doors slid open, revealing a large office.

"Hello Professor McGonagall," said the head girl cheerfully.

"Hello Miss Granger. If you would take a seat, the Head Boy will be arriving shortly," said Prof. McGonagall.

True to her words, the heavy doors soon slid open, revealing a tall blond boy with the head boy badge pinned onto his robes.

"Good morning Professor McGonagall," said Draco Malfoy, striding into the office.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy. If you would take a seat," replied Prof. McGonagall.

"Malfoy?" said Hermione, eyes open in shock. _I thought Malfoy had horrid grades…_

"And hello to you too Granger," said Malfoy smoothly, slipping into his seat with ease.

"Back to business then. Now you two, as the new heads have certain responsibilities apart from the regular prefectorial duties," said Prof. McGonagall.

"Yes, I've read the Head handbook you sent by own, professor," piped up Hermione.

"As have I," said Malfoy, glaring at Hermione for her attempt to upstate the blond Slytherin.

"Good," said Prof. McGonagall, nodding her head in approval. "The prefects will be coming in shortly. I want to inform you of one more thing though. Professor Dumbledore has informed me that there is to be a series of balls. It is the Heads' job to decorate and plan these balls, and I trust you two will do a fantastic job. You two must present an idea for the first to Professor Dumbledore in two weeks time. Now, if you will excuse me, I must go fetch the prefects." Prof. McGonagall stood up, then walked out the door to brief the prefects, leaving Hermione and Draco to their own devices.

"Well, well Granger. Made Head Girl? Congratulations," said Draco smoothly.

"The same to you Malfoy. Now about the ball, I was thinking we could do a Renaissance theme. Characters from books, historical figures, that sort of thing. What do you think?" said Hermione.

"It's a good suggestions. Has both Muggle and Wizarding background, so everyone will be able to do something…" said Draco thoughtfully.

"It's settled then?" asked Hermione, shock reverberating through her as she realized she was having a civil conversation with the crown prince of Slytherin.

"Very well. We can make some outlines and a schema for the Great Hall, then we can tell Dumbledore," agreed Draco.

The two fell silent again as the prefects filed in for the meeting.

"Zanders , Davis," shouted Prof. McGonagall.

"Ravenclaw," shouted the Sorting Hat.

"That concludes the Sorting. Congratulations to all the new students. Let the feast begin!" boomed Prof. Dumbledore's voice magically around the Great Hall.

All kinds of food began blooming onto the golden plates on the four House tables, the students eagerly digging in.

The feast soon came to an end, and Draco and Hermione helped the professors and prefects to herd the students back to their prospective towers.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. Follow me," said Prof. McGonagall, striding off with the two students trailing her.

She stopped in front of a handsome portrait of a tall, handsome, black-haired man standing behind a chesnut-haired beauty seated on a high-backed chair.

"Hello Minerva. Haven't seen you in a while," said the dark-haired man, his voice aristocratic but warm.

"Yes, you haven't been to visit us in such a long time. I was beginning to feel neglected," said the woman.

"I am absolutely sure that none of you felt so desolate over the lack of visits, you two seem to keep each other entertained very well," said Prof. McGonagall wryly. "These are the two new Heads, Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Draco Malfoy."

"Welcome Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy! I am Rowena Ravenclaw and this is Salazar Slytherin. We are the guardians of the Heads rooms. I should hope that we will be one first name basis," said the chesnut-haired woman, moving to stand up beside her partner.

"Rowena Ravenclaw?" said Hermione incredulously.

"Salazar Slytherin?" said Draco, disbelief lacing his voice.

"You two are founders, correct?" said Draco, regaining his composure, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Well, the two of you must choose a password now. Your things have been moved into your rooms. I'm sure you two will find your accommodations pleasant," sad Prof. McGonagall, then turned and left.

"She's right. Would you two like to choose a password now?" asked Salazar.

"_Mens mentis, corpus, animae,_" said Draco immediately, "Will that do Hermione?"

"Yes, of course," said Hermione, secretly surprised at Malfoy's choice of password. _Mind, body, and soul. Something Malfoy doesn't seem to care a whit about…Interesting. Though it certainly goes along with his far more amiable persona, even charming._

"Welcome then," stated Rowena cheerfully, the portrait sliding over to one side to reveal Draco and Hermione's new common room.

The room was lavishly furnished in green and gold. The furniture was a rich, almost black stain, comfortably furnished and upholstered with dark green shot through and embroidered with gold cushions. There was the same color of wood floors, with a magnificent golden rug in the middle, inside the circle of chair and couches with all four of the Houses' crest emblazoned on it. A huge white marble fireplace roared with a large fire, and was furnished all over with an oriental feel. Japanese screens with dark green and gold bamboo with gold hinges and edging were positioned along the two corners nearest to the fireplace, and small vanilla scented candles were burning in large clusters all over the room positioned on top of small stained wood tables.

Both Draco and Hermione looked at the room with awe, each realizing that the common room was tailored to their own tastes, both ignoring the fact that both of their tastes were one and the same. They both turned to find open their bedroom doors.

Hermione's room was done in red, dark colored wood, and gold. Her large four-poster bed had heavy red and gold curtains, as well as red satin sheets. Her desk was positioned close to a magnificent French window overlooking a gorgeous Japanese rock garden, with a paper screen for shades, as well as translucent gold curtains with more red and gold velvet curtains covering them. There were red and gold throw rugs positioned around the room, and a large red and gold phoenix Chinese painting over a set of dark-colored oriental influenced dressers, table, and vanity.

Draco's room was far more masculine, done in shades of dark green, dark wood, silver, and gold. His four poster bed was covered by dark green and silver velvet curtains, with dark green and gold embroidered satin sheets. His table was large, and old-fashioned, with small drawers for various necessities. A large French window overlooking a beautiful Japanese rock garden was curtained with translucent gold curtains covered with heavy dark green and silver velvet curtains. His dresser was topped by a large dark green, silver, and gold Chinese painting of a dragon.

Both rooms were large and extremely pleasing to the two Heads, who both favored oriental styles. The two then walked into their shared Heads bathroom, all done in white marble, with a huge marble Jacuzzi, two showers with cloudy glass doors, complete with toiletries and fluffy towels.

"The rooms are simply magnificent," breathed Hermione.

"They are. The dragon painting in my room is stunning, as is the rock garden outside the window," commented Draco coolly.

"Yes," said Hermione, uncomfortable holding civil conversation with Draco.

She glanced over at the blond boy who had sprawled himself elegantly over one of the sofas, and sat down across from him.

"How was your summer Malfoy?" said Hermione, eager to break the silence.

"Fine," replied Draco, his tone cold, and his silver eyes hard.

"Ok," said Hermione, unnerved by this sudden change of mood.

"It was fine. Nothing special," said Draco lightly, "How was yours?"

"Well, I was preparing for the school year naturally. It was very relaxing. I went to a spa and salon for the first time, got a new wardrobe…" Hermione trailed off, blushing slightly at telling Draco this. "Not that you'd be interested or anything…"

"Oh no, it's scintillating, I assure you. You're looking much better this year, Granger," said Draco, smirking at her.

"Oh and so are you…not so pale and mousy…" said Hermione teasingly.

"Why thank you Granger, I appreciate it. I do try, after all. And as for you, you hair isn't a bush anymore…my God…you do have a face!" said Draco, mock-surprised.

"Very funny. And here I was thinking you had improved over the summer," said Hermione, turning away, insulted.

"But I have, you said so yourself. Don't think you can escape my charm, eh Granger?" said Draco, arching an eyebrow.

"I think I can," said Hermione.

"Care to bet?" said Draco coolly.

"If you would like. What is it?" said Hermione, determination showing through.

"If I can make you fall in love with me, you have to date me. If I can't, then I'll be your personal slave for a week. The bet's on until the night of the last ball," said Draco.

"Agreed," said Hermione.

"I'll see you tomorrow then. The bet starts bright and early," said Draco.

"Goodnight Malfoy," said Hermione, turning to go to her bedroom.

"Goodnight Granger. And keep in mind, Malfoys don't lose," said Draco huskily, giving her a seductive half-smile.

Time passed, with Malfoy not making any moves. Hermione began to take more of an interest in him when he just seemed to breeze over her. He had stopped making fun of Gryffindors. He had even stopped bickering with the Golden Trio. Will wonders never cease?

"Professor Dumbledore?" said Draco, walking into the Headmaster's office.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. What can I do for you?" said Dumbledore jovially from behind his desk.

"My father has sent me an urgent letter. I must go home for a week, there was an emergency in the family," said Draco, handing Dumbledore the letter.

"Of course you may," said Dumbledore, his smile not reaching his eyes, "But know that you can do whatever you choose, and that Hogwarts is and always will be a sanctuary for all, including you."

"Thank you professor." With that, Draco turned from the Headmaster, his robes billowing as he stepped out of the office.

"He is strong," said Dumbledore to himself. "He will make the right decision."

_I revised this whole story…I think it's a million times better now._

_Iri_


	2. Chapter 2: Befriending the Dragon

_Romancing the Stone: Chapter 2_

_Befriending the Dragon_

_by Iridian_

Draco knew he was a beautiful boy. He had been told numerous times that he was, and so many people wouldn't lie would they? He had grown to be a little over six feet tall, still had the same icy blond hair, silver-gray eyes, and the face reminiscent of a Greek god. Quidditch had done him an infinite amount of good, resulting in a broad-shouldered but toned physique. He had acquired a light tan from his years playing seeker.

He had grown tired of spending time gelling his hair back, and was now pleased to let it go, hair wisps brushing lightly over his eyes. He had come back from Hogwarts at the request from his father, stating family emergencies as an excuse. He was disappointed at

"Boy! Get down here now, we must leave," shouted Lucius from the staircase.

"Father, as I recall, I'm not attending this…meeting, shall I say, with you," said Draco coolly, raising an eyebrow at his father, crossing his arms and leaning against the staircase.

"You don't know what you're talking about boy, you will be coming tonight and you will enjoy it," snarled Lucius.

"I'm afraid you don't know what you're talking about Father," replied Draco.

"Insolent boy! Do not think that because you're my son, you can disrespect me," shouted Lucius.

Draco began laughing, a cold laugh, a laugh instilled in him by years of coldness.

"Father, I'm very much past caring about anything. Congratulations, you're training paid off. Perhaps I cared back then, but I was weak. You can hurt me but I couldn't care less. The only one who cares is yourself, believing that your curses have an effect on me," said Draco.

"Perhaps I shall make you care again then, boy," snarled Lucius.

Draco thought quickly, but not quickly enough. Lucius whipped his wand out and shouted, "Levicorpus!"

He saw black.

"Draco, are you ready to become one of my followers?" said Voldemort, chuckling cruelly.

Draco detested this man. He was weak, hiding behind his brainwashed Death Eaters who were not intelligent enough to seize power for themselves, not just serve under this miserable half-blood.

"Prepare yourself Draco," shouted Voldemort.

Draco tensed, whipping his wand out to apparate, but the circle of Death Eaters around him tightened, and one of them tripped him as he tried to make his getaway.

"Morsemordre!" shouted Voldemort, a jet of black light shooting out of his wand and hitting Draco.

Draco was hit by blinding pain in his forearm. He fell to the ground and did the only thing he could do. He apparated out, not knowing where he would land, just as long as he wasn't near this place they called the throne room.

­­­­­­­

"Draco?" called Professor Dumbledore.

"Ugh…" said Draco.

"You've finally woken up! Gave us all quite the fright too!" said Dumbledore.

"Umm…yeah professor," replied Draco uneasily.

"Harry?" whispered Ron and Ginny.

"Do you hear that?" said Ginny softly.

Ron and Ginny had been visiting Harry in the Hospital Wing after he had broken his leg in a Quidditch match. The two had quickly hid under the Invisibility Cloak when they heard voices coming, specifically Madam Pompfrey, Professor Dumbledore, and Professor Snape.

"You did the right thing Draco," said Snape, his cold exterior betraying his concern and pride in the boy he considered his surrogate son.

"Thank you professor. How long have I been here?" said Draco, his mask back in place.

"You've been missing for a week, Mr. Malfoy. Many of the students were worried about you, I believe Miss Parkinson was most concerned about her 'Drakey-poo'," said Dumbledore amusedly, "Miss Granger was also most concerned, and she has very kindly compiled all of you assignments and notes, seeing as the two of you are in all of the same classes."

Draco stared for a moment, shocked, but recovered. "May I please go back, sir? I have missed a lot, and people will start to ask questions."

"You, Mr. Malfoy, have only begun healing! You will stay here for at least another two days," said Madam Pompfrey, bustling around the bed.

"But -," said Draco.

"No buts young man. That is final," said Madam Pompfrey.

Dumbledore and Snape watched as one of the most powerful young wizards of the time was bossed around by the nurse.

"Draco, after your encounter with Voldemort, you must rest," said Dumbledore gently.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny, who had all been listening intently, gasped silently.

"I suppose. Professor Dumbledore, I am going to ask you a question. I'd like the honest truth, and I don't want to be coddled. Will the mark ever go away?" said Draco, gesturing casually to his mangled left forearm.

"No, Draco. I'm afraid it won't. Magical wounds are not so easily charmed away," said Dumbledore sadly.

"The pain does not lessen with time, Draco. But it will all be alright," said Professor Snape, commiserating with Draco.

"I would like to sleep in my own bed tonight. I'll come in tomorrow morning for a checkup, but I will go to class," said Draco, getting out of his bed.

Madam Pompfrey, understanding his reasons, stood aside as she let him exit the curtain.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny all gasped as they caught sight of Malfoy.

"Good night Professors, Madam Pompfrey," said Draco, turning and leaving the Infirmary, unaware of the followers he had attracted.

"That boy doesn't deserve that," said Madam Pompfrey, saddened.

"No. No he doesn't," said Dumbledore.

"Malfoy!" whispered Harry urgently.

Draco whipped around, startled by the voice that came out of nowhere.

"Who's there?" said Draco warily.

Harry threw the cloak off of the three, and stepped closer to Draco.

"What happened to you, Malfoy?" said Harry, a hint of pity in his voice.

Draco was covered in heavy bandaged everywhere his robes didn't cover. Only his face remained unblemished, the marble skin still untouched.

Ron, for once not insulting him, actually looked worried.

"I had a run in with Voldemort and my father. Surprised I'm not so evil after all, huh?" said Draco bitterly.

"Malfoy I…" began Ginny, trailing off.

"I don't want your pity," said Draco sharply, his cold voice slicing into them.

"You're not a Death Eater?" said Ron. The other two shot glares at Ron's callous remark.

"No. In fact, would you like to see my arm?" said Draco, pulling up his sleeve, revealing a mangled mess of half-healed deep cuts, scars, bruising, burns littering a two inch radius of Draco's arm, marring the perfect skin forever.

"I don't even know why I'm showing you this. The Boy Who Lived, the Weasel, and the Weaselette…" said Draco, trailing off, a grin on his face.

"Malfoy…we…we didn't know," said Ron softly.

"No you didn't. Are you sorry now?" said Draco. With that parting shot, he walked down the hallway to his dorm.

Ron and Harry looked at each other. Ginny nodded, and left them to chase after the Slytherin Head Boy.

"Malfoy!" shouted Harry.

Draco turned once more, tired. "What do you want Potter?" he said, fatigue lacing his voice.

"Can we talk?"

The three boys were seated in the Head's common room.

There was awkward silence.

"So…what's up Malfoy?" said Harry, trying to break the silence.

"Nothing really. By the way, I would prefer it if you would call me Draco…Harry," said Draco, shrugging.

"Ok, Draco," said Harry. The name was foreign to his tongue, and he felt awkward pronouncing it.

"How did you get into this mess?" said Ron.

"I was born," replied Draco simply.

"So, what's been up with you and Hermione? She's so…weird around you," said Ron, "at least lately."

Draco laughed, the first pleasant sound Ron and Harry had ever heard out of him. Not mocking, not fake, it was real, surreal. "We made a bet. I decided to not act on it for a little while, because 1. I figured she would start getting nervous and thinking I was planning something and 2. I was a little busy figuring out how I would escape initiation," said Draco.

"Well, it all turned out alright, didn't it?" said Harry.

"Yeah…it did," said Draco.

"So…how's your Quidditch team this year?" said Ron, trying to broach on a subject they all had in common.

"Well, since I was made captain, I held tryouts a week ago, and I picked people for talent, not blood. Our team is the best Slytherin House has seen in years. Plus with the new training regiment I will be starting once I get well enough…we're going to be tough," said Draco.

"Good, because we don't want to be let down when we play together," said Harry jokingly.

All three laughed good-naturedly, then stared at each other, amazed at the ease that they had.

"Friends?" said Draco casually.

"Friends," chorused Ron and Harry.

Over the next week, they hung out more, much to the surprise of well…everyone. Slytherins shunned his company, due to his mutiny. He only spoke to Blaise Zabini now, a few Ravenclaws here and there. And his Gryffindors, of course.

_Turning point! Hope you all like it. Leave me a review if you like it or not!_

_Iri_


	3. Chapter 3: Breakfast Liaisons

_Romancing the Stone: Chapter 3_

_Breakfast Liaisons_

_by Iridian_

Another day at Hogwarts began as students began to make their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione woke up, bright and early as usual, and made her way down to breakfast, plopped herself down at the Gryffindor table next to Ginny Weasley, and began to eat breakfast.

"Ugh, Potions this morning," groaned Hermione, laying her head down on the table.

"Ouch," said Ginny, wincing.

"Good morning Hermione, Ginny," said Draco, walking up behind them and taking a seat at the Gryffindor table.

"Morning Draco," chirped Ginny. Hermione immediately glared at the traitor, who merely smiled brightly at her.

All heads turned to look at the blond haired Slytherin. At that moment, Ron and Harry chose to make their appearance in the Great Hall.

Draco grinned maniacally. He leaned closer to Hermione and put his arm around her.

"So sweetheart, how's your day?" said Draco, settling his head on Hermione's shoulder.

"It's been fine," said Hermione stiffly._ I am not embarrassed, I am not embarrassed…that would mean that I care about him. And I don't. And that's that._

"Morning Draco," said Ron and Harry, sitting down across from Hermione and Draco.

"Morning Harry, Ron," replied Draco, grinning.

"Get off of me," snarled Hermione, agitated by Draco and her reaction to his actions. _She did NOT like sitting so close to him…_

"Why should I?" said Draco, practically pulling Hermione into his lap.

"Stop it Malfoy," said Hermione, squirming slightly.

Draco shared a grin with Ron and Harry, while Ginny looked on with amusement. The rest of the Gryffindor table looked on, disturbed by Ron and Harry's lack of action.

"Call me Draco honey. And you might want to stop squirming, for both our sakes," whispered Draco into her ear.

"But I want to eat breakfast with my Hermione. If you two would go away…" said Draco, hanging his sentence off and turning away from them.

"Not this early in the morning, Draco," groaned Harry, pounding his head on the table.

"For Merlin's sakes, let us at least eat our breakfast in peace," said Ron.

Hermione looked bewildered at her friends' non caring attitudes. She then decided to take it upon herself to get rid of him.

"Malfoy. Leave," said Hermione tightly.

"Must I really?" said Draco, giving Hermione a sad puppy-dog face. He gave a little mock whimper to add to the effect.

"Just go," snarled Hermione, tired by his charades.

"Fine. But I'll see you at seven o'clock to prepare our presentation to Dumbledore," said Draco rising gracefully.

The Gryffindors got tired of looking, except for the females of course, and went back to their breakfasts. This happened once a week, nothing big. Draco Malfoy was accepted.

The Slytherins on the other hand, were doing their best to look unperturbed, and nonchalant. Draco Malfoy was not Slytherin anymore. They didn't care about people outside their house, hell, they didn't care about people inside either.

"Hermione?" said Ginny calmly.

"Yes Ginny," said Hermione, turning to look at her friend once everyone had settled down again.

"You and I are going to have a talk later, ok?" said Ginny, cutting her pancake into pieces and eating one.

"Alright," said Hermione warily. It was not good when you had one on one conversations with Weasleys. Not good at all.

Hermione was in the library. It was her place of peace, a sanctuary, if you will. She was currently writing a four foot long essay on Cyclic Charms which happened to be due next month, but she never did know when she would or wouldn't have time, so she was writing it now. Ok, ok, so she just didn't feel like going back to the Tower to face her friends. So what?

"Hermione. Never thought I'd find you here," drawled Draco sarcastically.

"Malfoy. What are you doing here?" said Hermione tightly, well aware that is was this PMSing cad that screwed her over this morning.

"You do remember that we had a meeting arranged at seven o'clock correct? It is now half past, and I got tired of waiting for you. And since you only go to about three places in the whole castle, I found you rather quickly," said Draco, pulling out a chair for himself.

"I'm sorry, I completely forgot. Well, what did you come up with?" said Hermione.

"First off, Dumbledore informed me that we would be attending the balls together," said Draco.

"What?" said Hermione, completely bewildered, "Why?"

"To promote House unity. Besides, can't you just not wait until we go together. It will be so much…fun," said Draco, smiling slightly, "I promise to make it worth your while."

Hermione's head spun. Going to a ball with Malfoy? All she had to say was: Shit. That bet's not looking so good for her…

"Hermione, I know that I'm ridiculously good looking and I do appreciate the fact that you're very blatantly checking me out, but if we could get back on subject…" said Draco, clearly amused.

Hermione spluttered for a moment, then regained her composure. "There's not much to see Malfoy."

_Screw the subject…did she just say what I thought she said?_ Thought Draco. "I think I'm going to have to change your mind, Granger."

He shifted impossibly close to her, nearly hauling her into his lap again. "You sure about that Hermione?" Her name rolled off of his tongue and she felt like jelly at hearing her name pronounced in such a way.

"Yes…" said Hermione shakily.

He turned his attention to her neck, brushing offending hair out of the way to get the smooth skin beneath. He planted several feather light kisses there, blowing across the marks he had just made sensually. "Really?"

Hermione was already past speaking, enthralled by his actions and the effects they were having on her. _Control, Hermione. You have to stay in control. The hot guy who is kissing your neck has no effect on you. None at all._ Hermione pulled herself together, and responded crisply, "Yes I am sure. Now would you please let me go, I have work to do."

She stood up and gathered her books, her confidence only belied by the slight tremor that was still occupying her body.

Draco sat, contemplating what had just happened. He had been refused? Impossible.

Oh God no.

This was not how Draco Malfoy's love/sex life went. Not in the least. It usually began with half-clothed women wailing "Take me! Take me!" at his feet, begging for sexual favors while frantically trying to divest him of his clothing. He wasn't even halfway to Step 1 yet with Hermione…ok, given he'd only been trying for a day…But I digress.

He'd have to try a new method, not that the old one was so bad.

He paused, thinking.

He always did like a challenge…and new could possibly turn out to be better…

Hermione was a creature of chilled steel – his charms had seemingly to neffect on her. She had refused him twice already…Sure he had the cheekbones and facial structure of a Greek god, but even if, he didn't exactly want to sink into the heroic brooding thing. Even though with him, it would be incredibly picturesque. It would get tiresome after a little while…

Draco shook his head sharply, the turned the corner crisply, his black robes billowing after him.

Not his love life indeed.

Hermione was considering the charms of solitary confinement.

1. Lots of room

2. Lots of time

3. No Draco

4. No worrying about schoolwork

5. No Draco

6. No tiring tasks and lots of entertainment at the expense of taxpayer's money.

7. No Draco

8. No worrying about blond haired Slytherins laughing at you when you tell them you're in love with them.

She had heard his siren songs, his declarations, his new and close relationship with Ron, Harry, and Ginny. How he had wormed his way into their House, making them fall in love with him.

She wanted nothing more than to beg him to take her. But she was Hermione Granger and she definitely didn't beg. Especially to blond Slytherin Princes.

_Hope you like! Review!_

_Iri_

**willoe:** Thanks! Hope you like the chapter and the changes!

**Down withThe Sickness 666: **Thanks, hope you like the chapter!

**Floradora: **Two chapters and a revised first chapter! Hope you like!


	4. Chapter 4: The Founder's Ballroom

_Romancing the Stone: Chapter 4_

_The Founder's Ballroom_

_by Iridian_

The morning of October 10th was a special day. Today was the day of the Autumn Ball.

Hermione stretched before reluctantly getting out of her bed and padding over to her and Draco's shared bathroom. Draco was already there, brushing his teeth, shirtless. Hermione had already witnessed this several times, as Draco didn't seem to feel a need to get dressed until he went down to eat. However, she couldn't deny the fact that a she always got up at the same time as him so she could be there and have her view of him unobstructed.

She was a girl after all.

Draco finished brushing his teeth, then sat on the edge of the tub, sending Hermione a grin as he surveyed her simple red and black plaid pajama pants and simple black tanktop that she slept in.

"Morning Hermione," he greeted cheerfully.

She rolled her eyes, then returned the smile. "Good morning Draco."

"Today's going to be a good day," remarked Draco casually.

Hermione cocked her head to one side. "Why would that be?"

"You get to spend the whole day with me, of course," said Draco, smirking.

Hermione laughed. Draco would always be somewhat arrogant and proud, sly and clever, mocking and sarcastic, biting and joking. Those were the traits that made him Slytherin. She smiled at the expression on his face, so reminiscent of the times past, but so different, his eyes revealing kindness, not malice.

"It's ok Hermione. You'll be able to stare more later. I'll always come back for you," said Draco charmingly, opening the door to his room and sweeping out like the arrogant Slytherin prince he was.

Hermione felt her heart stop at his words, a strange warmness stealing over her body. She mentally berated herself for her moment of weakness, and resolved to not succumb to the disease that was Draco Malfoy.

Hermione, dressed, went down to the Great Hall to find Draco, Harry, Ron locked in another argument about Quidditch, Draco valiantly upholding the superiority of the Slytherin team, and calmly pointing out how they had won half the matches against Gryffindors and had not lost to any of the other House teams.

Harry and Ron were pointing out that a Gryffindor was superior because they were on it, and the argument quickly dissolved.

"Ron and Harry ought to join a debate team. 'Because we're on it, duh,' is such a good defense," said Ginny dryly.

"It merely displays yet another one of the Gryffindor ineptitudes. Slytherin's have quicker minds, and we win arguments," said Draco, sniffing haughtily.

"Good morning everyone," said Hermione, sitting down next to Ginny, and incidentally across from Draco.

"Hermione my darling, good morning," said Draco with a flourish, bending to kiss her hand with flair, making several girls in the Great Hall sigh at the romantic gesture and the man making it, Ginny included.

Hermione merely rolled her eyes in an effort to conceal the rapid beating of her heart as Draco sat again, sending a charming smile at her.

_Hermione, have you no willpower, woman? You have to win this bet. Priority number one._

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes simultaneously at their friend.

"Lay it on thicker there, Draco," said Harry.

Draco sniffed. "Just because my sense of chivalry is still intact doesn't mean you can berate me for your own lack."

Ron snorted loudly before reaching for more eggs and bacon.

"No classes today, what do you all plan on doing?" said Ginny.

"Draco and I have to decorate for the dance tonight," replied Hermione, looking at the lounging Slytherin whose blasé attitude had already earned him high status and prime boyfriend material in the Hogwarts girl underground. It was a system comparable to the Japanese yakuza. Do not mess around.

Her head then turned to the advancing mass of girls headed their way, as they had every morning since Draco attended Hogwarts.

"Good morning Draco," said the leader breathlessly, hopelessly mystified by the feline grin sent her way by the blond boy.

"W-we just wanted to give this to you," said the second, her eyes dazed as she handed a large dark green box with a sleek silver bow on top.

"My favorite colors too. Thank you," said Draco, musing. The girls giggled, awestruck, and quickly scurrying away, casting admiring glances his way.

Draco watched with amusement as two girls collided, still looking back at him.

He stood, offering his hand to the girl, chuckling at her expression. She quickly ran off, shrieking in delight when she reached the rest of her crazed and envious fanclub.

Draco calmly undid the ribbon on the box, which opened up to a small box of chocolates, each one decorated in a gaudy pink frosting that clashed horribly with the box. Grimacing, Draco whipped out his wand and began muttering spells, hid wand pointing at the chocolates.

After several different spells, Draco quickly muttered _Evanesco_ and the chocolates disappeared, never to appear again.

Hermione watched with narrowed eyes as several of the girls in Draco's fanclub seemed shocked and defeated by Draco's actions.

"What the hell did you do that for?" said Hermione furiously, standing up. "You've just destroyed those girls! You could've at least been decent and eaten the damn things! Of all the conceited, arrogant things to do."

Draco looked up, his jaw clenched. "There was an inducement spell on all of those, several laced with love potions and compulsions. I don't wish to be bound against my will to girls that desperate." He nodded curtly to Ron, Harry, and Ginny, ignoring Hermione, and stood, sweeping out of the Great Hall, confident despite the eyes ogling him from every direction.

Hermione looked after him, her jaw dropping slightly as she slumped down in her chair.

"Hermione, I guess you haven't been paying attention all these mornings huh?" said Harry softly.

"Yeah, this happens every morning. One time, in his daily load of fanmail," Ron paused to roll his eyes, "He got so tired of all of it that he threw the whole pile in the fireplace. The entire thing put out this monstrous red smoke, and some kid walked into it and breathed it in and was knocked out. When he woke up, he thought he was in love with someone called Matilda Higgins, and he still thinks that, there was some kind of Love Potion in it, and he can't think about anything else. The girl was expelled and the guys was taken to St. Mungos. They're still trying to find a cure." Ron nodded sagely before turning back to his bacon.

Ginny nodded, patting her distraught friend on the back. "You underestimate how desperate his fanclub's are. They seem nice but they want him, all to themselves."

Hermione's eyes were glassy. "Oh God…I don't even know what I'm going to say to him!"

Harry and Ron looked at her sympathetically, but continued to eat their breakfasts. If Hermione wasn't so distraught, she would've laughed at the grotesque parody of sympathy on their faces when their cheeks were bulging with food. But she was, and didn't notice.

Draco swept back into the Head chambers, muttering the password at the portrait, and curtly returning their greeting. He immediately went into his room, muttering several locking charms on both doors leading to his room, then went to lie on his bed.

_Feh…that woman is so oblivious to everything besides her books. Honestly. Accusing me? Psh. Like I care. I just want to win the bet. I always win. Period. That's all I'm upset about. Because this is a setback on the plan. Right. _

While Draco was busy being the picturesque model of heroic brooding, Hermione was hurrying through the halls, wanting to catch Draco before she would be unable to get to him.

She rushed up to the portrait, the two occupants greeting her with slightly worried expressions.

"Did Draco come back here?" said Hermione, out of breath from her sprint down the halls.

"Yes, he did, just a few minutes ago," said Rowena, a slight frown marring her face.

"Is everything alright?" asked Salazar, worried about the two Heads, then decided to be utterly truthful. "Draco seemed very upset when he came up, and I believe he has put quite the series of locking charms on both doors."

Hermione's face fell.

"But I think we heard, and if you like, we'll tell you how to unlock them," finished Rowena.

"Ok," said Hermione, perking up slightly.

The two Founders gave Hermione the counter-charms, then swung open.

"Good luck," said Salazar, a smirk on his face.

Rowena stole a glance at him. "Salazar, I don't think Draco is going to be very happy with us."

"He'll thank me in the long run. Just helping the boy get the girl in the end, that's all," said Salazar, imagining Draco's reaction and praying that he took the chance offered.

Hermione began casting a series of charms, exhausted by the time she finished. She reached for the knob, and twisting it, opened the door.

Draco, lying on his bed, heard his door creak open, and shot up, his wand pointed firmly at the intruder.

"Hermione?" said Draco incredulously, "What are you doing?"

Hermione was speechless, her cheeks reddening slightly in her embarrassment.

"God woman, first you accuse me of being heartless to my 'fanclub' at breakfast, and now you're breaking and entering. Honestly woman, have you now shame?" ranted Draco, unaware of the flush evident on her cheeks.

Draco stopped, out of breath, when he noticed her. "Why are you blushing, honestly." He crossed his arms over his chest, pouting at her.

A slow smirk appeared on his face when he realized what it was that Hermione was blushing at. He got out of his bed, walking over to where Hermione stood. He put his hand under her chin, pushing her head up to meet his own gaze.

"And now I'm just a piece of male meat for your pleasure, eh? I get no respect these days," said Draco, his mercurial eyes looking intensely into hers, his mouth curved into a sexy smile.

Draco pulled away, then put his hand under his chin, contemplating. "Actually, that's not so bad, now that I think about it. I'll be your slave, Hermione…whatever you want. I'll even call you Master."

Hermione collected herself. "So I take it you're not mad at me anymore?"

Draco smirked in response.

"Well, slave, we have to go decorate the ballroom. Get dressed…or don't, either is fine, and let's go. I'll be in the living room." Hermione turned on her heel, the marched out of Draco's room, trying to slow her heartbeat and sound as nonchalant as possible.

Draco smirked, then began to pull on some clothes.

Outside, Salazar smirked, congratulating himself, and proud that Draco was indeed, one of his own.

Draco and Hermione walked into the ballroom, wands at the ready.

Charms flew as the two created an enchanted forest, like to the one in a Midsummer's Night Dream, complete with mischievous fairies and sprites.

Antique ivy climbed the walls, and several long wooden tables were laden with drinks and food. Fragile antique roses sat in glass vases around the room, and vanilla scented candles were placed in huge clusters around the perimeter and on tables.

Draco grinned. "That looks amazing."

Hermione grinned back. "Now I get to work on my costume."

"Did we ever decide who we were going as?"

Hermione smirked. "I got it all ready, it's hanging in your closet."

She walked away, presumably to the Heads rooms to change.

Draco smiled widely.

"That's my girl."

_Chapter 4! Sorry I took so long to get it out! Hope you all enjoy!_

_Iri_

**Thanks to:**

**Down with sickness 666**

**Floradora**

**For reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5: Strange Attractions and Someo

_Romancing the Stone: Chapter 5_

_Strange Attraction and Someone Who Needs to Get Laid_

_by Iridian_

Draco waited impatiently in the Head's common room for Hermione. He was wearing a Shakespearian style outfit, resplendent in black breeches, leather boots, and a dark green shirt with silver embroidery. The outfit was completed with a long, black cape with dark green lining, a sword, and a simple silver chain around his neck.

"Hermione! How long does it take you to-."

His words died on his tongue when Hermione stepped out of her room.

She was wearing a long white dress, silver embroidery depicting several blooming branches on the ends. Her hair was in a half-twist, a long stemmed calla lily pulled into the twist, the rest of the straightened hair falling down her back. She wore a simple silver necklace with a small silver lotus flower on it, the delicate flower halfway to blossoming. A matching silver bracelet was on her hand.

Hermione stared at Draco.

_Damn…he can be my Prince Charming, that's for sure…crap, what am I thinking? I just have…really good taste. That's it. It's the clothes._

Draco looked calmly at Hermione, surprise concealed by a lifetime of training.

_How the hell have I not noticed that before?_

"So, Draco, have you figured out who we are yet?" said Hermione.

"We are dressed in Shakespearian clothes that could be any one of his plays that has a man and a woman," said Draco.

Hermione raised an eyebrow before reciting a line. "Wear this for me, one out of suits with fortune/ That could give more, but that her hand lacks means."

She moved towards him, handing him the chain.

He took it, and fastened it around his neck with a grin.

"Rosalind and Orlando. Nice choice," he said approvingly.

He moved towards her, holding out his arm.

"Shall we, my lady," he said, sweeping a courtly bow, his eyes mirthful.

"Of course, my lord."

By the time the two got to the ball, it was already well underway. Soft, violin music was being played by a quartet of charmed violins, and the dance floor was dominated by women in swirling Renaissance skirts and men in tunics and breeches.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, his voice booming through the room.

"Welcome, Hogwarts sixth and seventh years to the first annual fall ball! I see many of you chose to dress up to play along with our Shakespeare theme. I'd like to express thanks to our Head Boy and Head Girl for putting this all together. Now for the next song, I'm sure many of you will find each other…strangely attractive." Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

The violin quartet began playing a soft waltz, the students still bewildered by Dumbledore's cryptic message.

All of a sudden, people found themselves walking in directions they didn't intend, and towards someone else.

Draco and Hermione both found themselves turning to each other.

Draco smiled slightly.

"Care to dance?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Do I have a choice?"

Hermione rested her head lightly on Draco's chest, lulled into a sense of comfort and stability. From the Head table, Dumbledore chuckled lightly, his laughter attracting the attention of the teachers seated closest to him.

"How long did your attraction spell hold them for, Albus?" said Professor McGonagall.

"About ten seconds, just long enough for them all to find each other and start dancing," replied Dumbledore.

McGonagall's eyebrows raised in confusion, mirroring the expression of the Potion master's, whose brows had already shot far up into the clutches of his oily black hair.

The headmaster only chuckled at their confused expressions and turned back to the party.

The floor was littered with dancing couples, twirling silks spinning around the room.

"You look wonderful," commented Draco, his gaze trained on Hermione.

"And so do you," replied Hermione. She tilted her head up, smirking. "Thanks to me."

A bright flash went off from somewhere within the crowd. Hermione turned her head momentarily to try and see, but shook off the feeling and relaxed.

Hermione felt a tinge of regret as the music began to come to a close.

_This has been nice…more than nice. If I could be this nice to him normally, I would…but I've always been this mean to him. If I stop now everyone will think…_

Hermione's thoughts came to an abrupt stop.

Draco contemplated how nice it felt to have her in his arms.

_This is to win the bet, I shouldn't forget that. I wonder if she even remembers it. Maybe is she doesn't, we can forget about the whole thing and…No. I can't do that to her. One: she'll never believe me because of that bet. Two: I'm Draco Malfoy and she's Hermione Granger. Granted I'm on the light side now but…_

The two were back in the real world, noticing the other couples breaking apart.

Draco spoke first, a cocky grin on his face. "Well, that was nice. I know you had a nice time because well…who could resist my charm?"

Hermione almost agreed out loud. "I almost want to say it sucked just to make it a blow to your ego."

"Too late, I'd already know you're lying."

"Maybe I was just covering so you wouldn't feel bad about yourself."

Draco visibly snorted. "Sure."

"I'm going over there," said Hermione, pointing to a table where Harry, Ron, and Ginny had all sat down. "Maybe you can come too, but make sure to nurse your injured ego before you come."

With that last Parthian shot, Hermione walked off, her white dress swirling up slightly behind her.

Draco watched her go, a slight sigh coming out.

"Sad to see her go?"

Draco turned to find himself face to face with Blaise Zambini.

He frowned slightly. "What's it to you?"

"Just a passing thought," said Blaise.

"I see you have the getup as well. Who'd you come with?" said Draco.

"You'll never believe me," replied Blaise.

"Try me."

"Catalina Moors," replied Blaise.

Draco's jaw dropped slightly at the name. "You're kidding! Last time I checked, mate, you hated Cat."

Blaise grinned. "Let's just say I discovered her charms over the summer and the first two months of school."

Draco smirked. "Let me guess…she stayed over your place over the summer."

"Ding ding, you got it right. Her parents thought it was best that she make more friends with people, and since the Zabinis are a newfound ally of the light…guess who her new friend was?"

Draco grinned, and Blaise continued on.

"Added a little Latin spice to my life and-."

Draco interrupted, amused. "She has you whipped, doesn't she?"

Blaise pouted. "Well, you didn't have to put it so bluntly."

Blaise grinned, running his hand through his longish black strands, the bangs falling into his eyes.

"Not that you're doing so bad yourself. Caught yourself a light witch of your own," continued Blaise, gesturing towards Hermione.

Draco's smile wavered for a split second. "She's just a bet."

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"We made a bet in the beginning of the year. I said I could make her fall in love with me."

Blaise scoffed. "What are the terms?"

"If she does, then she has to date me. If she doesn't…well let's just say she'll own me for a week," said Draco.

Blaise frowned. "Not a good business, Draco. Bets like that turn out messy."

Draco mirrored Blaise's expression. "It's not like I like her that way, Blaise."

"What would you say if I went over there and asked her out?"

"Stay away from her, Zabini," he snarled.

Blaise smiled. "You see?"

Draco recovered, his mind still focused on Blaise and Hermione. "You already have a girlfriend, Blaise. And she is my friend."

Blaise raised an eyebrow, silently scoffing, but kept silent.

"If she's your friend, why would you agree to playing around with her like that?"

And with _that_ Parthian shot, Blaise walked off, presumably in search of his new slavemast- cough er…girlfriend.

Draco silently wondered why everyone but him got the last word tonight, but shook off the vaguely depressing thought and left in search of better company than him, himself, and he.

Draco walked over to the table where Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were, and plopped himself down with grace unimaginably attached to the word 'plopping'.

"Look what the cat dragged in. We were almost wondering where you had gone," said Hermione.

"My, my. As long as you'll be my cat, I don't mind," replied Draco.

Hermione scowled lightly, irritated that Draco could find a retort to her oh so blasé and well delivered barb.

"So, who did you guys end up dancing with?" said Draco.

"Ron danced with Lavender Brown, and I uh…danced with Ginny," said Harry, his cheeks slightly red as he stole a glance at Ginny at the 'uh' and both turned redder when Ginny caught his gaze. The two quickly snapped their heads away from each other.

"Don't get whiplash there," said Draco dryly.

_For the life of me, I can't get why Potter and the Weasel (yes, I still call him Weasel on occasion, what can I say, old habits die hard.) had such hard times with women. Maybe it was the Malfoy charm and well…me. _

With much satisfaction, Draco decided that it was indeed, his…Draco-ness that made it so easy for him. Not that the women were any obstacle, anyway.

"Did you have a nice time with Lavender?" said Draco, his lips turning up in a smirk reminiscent to his old days.

True to his nature, Ron blushed a fiery red from his throat to the tips of his ears.

"I uh…yeah, we had a good time, I guess," said Ron, stuttering slightly under Draco's cool and amused gaze.

He abruptly stood. "I'm going to go get some punch."

Four eyes followed him as he walked quickly to the punch table, Lavender incidentally already there.

"She owns him," stated Draco, stressing 'owns'.

"Anyone who tolerates Ron for long periods of time owns him," said Ginny. "Though I'm happy the boy finally got a girl." Ginny snorted. "He needs to get laid."

Draco chuckled. "You have a point there, red." The two chuckled amiably together, Harry and Hermione shaking their heads at the lewd comments being passed between the two.

"You know who else needs to get laid?" said Draco.

Ginny shook her head.

"McGonagall. As a matter of fact, Snape there needs to get laid too, maybe that's more than just a coincidence," said Draco.

Ginny smirked. "McGonagall's got the hots for the headmaster, she wouldn't go for nasty Snape. Guess she's attracted to men with power."

At that statement, the two collapsed into roaring laughter.

"I honestly did not need that image in my head," said Harry, his expression somewhat disgusted.

"Did you have it too?" replied Hermione, looking distinctly green.

"You know, McGonagall and Dumbledore-."

"In the Headmaster's office-."

"The desk."

Draco stopped laughing for a moment. "You think we're dirty?"

"I can just hear Dumbledore saying 'Who's your headmaster?'" Ginny laughed insanely at her own joke, her and Draco again in a fit of laughter.

The Headmaster looked toward the four students at the time, wondering why they were laughing. Draco and Ginny caught his eye for a moment, petrified for a second. Professor Dumbledore shook his head, and turned back to Professor Sinistra. Draco and Ginny looked at each other, then continued laughing insanely.

Harry and Hermione only shook their heads, their lips tugging at the sides into a slight smile.

"Students, the night has come to a close. If you would all go back to your dormitories, we have a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow, so get some sleep. I hope you all enjoyed the first annual ball, well, at least I know some of you did," said Dumbledore. He looked again at the four students, who were being rejoined by a red Ron.

The students and professors had already left, when Dumbledore reflected that Draco was actually laughing with Gryffindors.

Funny how less exposure to sadistic fathers can do that to someone.

_The ball has come! Look out for more Draco x Hermione action the next chapter during the Hogsmeade trip! Review!_

_Iri_

**mmmseverus: **Heh, I know. I kind of assumed that people would realize that it was a long time gap that I just didn't write that occurred between about August 30th to October 10th, but I do realize the timing is rather off. I might go back and edit it later, but I'm far too lazy. Thanks for the tip though!

**Veata and Down with The Sickness 666:** You guys know each other, that's awesome. I've yet to have a friend who is on fanfiction. Meh, oh well. Hope you two had a good time and like the chapter!

**Iheartsiriusblack: **So do I. LoL, love the penname.

**Thanks to:**

**Hawaiian-Rachael**

**Lostelf76**

**Anna-Belle Malfoyx3**

**Dachosenrandomone (twice! Sorry for the wait :))**

**Jeanselina**

**Athenis**

**Pherusa**

**Willoe**

**Gatepirate61**

**For reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Hall of Mirrors

_Romancing the Stone: Chapter 6_

_The Hall of Mirrors_

_by Iridian_

Hermione woke up to the sound of chirping birds and sunlight. She didn't know why exactly she was so willing to deal with said chirping that morning, and managed to make it a positive…but…that's unimportant. She got slowly off her bed, smiling slightly, and walked over to her bathroom.

Unfortunately, Hermione conveniently forgot that she shared that bathroom.

With Draco Malfoy.

Who happened to wear black, silk boxers to sleep.

And who grinned rather disarmingly as Hermione squeaked and shut the door.

Well, Hermione managed to turn that one into a positive too.

Draco stood in the bathroom, wondering what the hell just happened.

Hermione had walked in with an almost euphoric, if dazed smile on her face.

Luckily, Draco had fast enough reflexes to smirk at her before she shut the door.

Draco considered if it was himself who had put the smile on her face. It wasn't impossible, he did it all the time, though they usually ended up throwing themselves at his feet…

He sighed, and turned to walk back to his room to get dressed.

---

Hermione walked down to the Great Hall in good spirits, fairly skipping down the stairways.

Draco swept in soon afterwards, a small half-smile on his face.

If people wondered, they kept their mouths shut.

…

But only a few things could make two people _that_ happy.

---

In Hogsmeade, the usual was occurring, matronly witches bustling around, old wizards debating, and excited young children floating around on toy broomsticks. Draco looked around, his face schooled into a calm, pacifistic expression, his grey eyes sweeping over the crowd.

Ron and Harry were arguing over where they wanted to go, Ginny rolling her eyes at the two, an exasperated sigh making its way past her lips.

Hermione shut her eyes briefly, as if experiencing intense pain, then opened them again, her expression resigned.

Draco arched one eyebrow at the verbally dueling two, noting with only slight interest how pathetic their insults and arguments were.

"We're going to Honeydukes, then to Puddifoot's," said Draco, immediately dismissing whatever the two wanted to stay, heading off in the direction of Honeydukes.

Ginny and Hermione followed, grateful that one of them finally cut in and made a decision.

Ron and Harry followed, avoiding each others' gazes while trying to hide their hunger as they gazed at the chocolate shop that was coming closer and closer into view.

Draco stepped into Honeydukes, casting a perfunctory glance at the sugar quills, floating sherbet balls, and huge bars of chocolate that were the Honeydukes' trademark.

Ron immediately began loading his arms with candy and chocolate.

The rest of them followed at a more sedate pace, picking out different concoctions made of pure sugar, a little coloring, and a touch of magic.

Of course, Ron managed to get a eyeful of the newest Spider Sorbet, with new seemingly-alive spiders that ran around in your mouth while you ate it. And of course, Ron promptly screamed faintly and plastered himself against the wall, almost indistinguishable whispers of "Mommy…" escaping from his mouth.

The five left soon afterwards, leaving the sweets behind despite their obvious charms, and trekked over to Madame Puddifoot's for sustenance of a more substantial kind.

---

"Hello, dears. What would you all like today?" said the matronly witch, smiling warmly down on the five. Her eyes lingered on each person, taking notice of the seating arrangement.

Ginny was sitting next to Harry, who was sitting next to Ron. Hermione sat on Ginny's other side, Draco sitting next to her. The five had chosen one of the round tables in the back, in a dimly lit corner in the warm café. This particular arrangement had been chosen so as to minimize the amount of food Ron would steal from someone's plate, considering he was sitting in between the Prince of Slytherins and well…Harry.

Harry and Ron both ordered warm butterbeers with cherry jubilee ice cream, and a stack of chocolate chip cookies meant for the whole table to share.

The others, wisely, didn't get pulled into that charade, and ordered their own food.

Ginny ordered a cinnamon and ginger infused coffee from the imported from the Philippines, with a slice gingersnap-crumb cheesecake. Hermione ordered got the same, but got honey and nutmeg chamomile tea instead.

Draco got a vanilla mocha latte, and crème brulee.

The other three stared at him for a moment, until he explained that is was a French dessert. He was part French after all.

"You're part French?" questioned Hermione.

"Malfoy comes from Malfoi, we just changed it when we came to England," said Draco.

Hermione furrowed her brow. "I don't actually know your whole name."

The other three agreed, wondering how they had known Draco since first year and had never actually known his full name.

"Draconis Khan Alexander Malfoy. I have some titles attached to that name too," said Draco, his aristocratic bearing being put into new light.

Ginny whistled appreciatively. "No wonder you're on Witch Weekly's Hottest Bachelors List, hon."

Draco winked at her. "It's my devilishly good looks, love."

Ron screwed his eyes shut, willing the image of his little sister flirting with Draco away from his mind. Far, far away.

Harry and Hermione both looked away, their faces burning with embarrassment and a strange tightness in their chests.

Thankfully, the food came and the five hungry teenagers dug into the steaming food.

The food disappeared at an alarmingly fast rate, and soon enough, they were thanking Madame Puddifoot and putting on their jackets to leave the café.

The five walked out of the coffee shop, stomachs sated for the moment, and headed out into the wintery streets of Hogsmeade. Ron had already left them when he had very calmly pointed out that, "Oh look, there's Lavender, suppose I pop in and say hello," and had very promptly run off, his ears red with cold and embarrassment, and was currently offering his arm to said girl when the other four had heaved big sighs and left him.

Ginny had already meandered off, idly picking at snow in a snowdrift, Harry trailing behind her.

"Today is absolutely gorgeous," said Hermione, sitting down on a snow covered bench, her eyes lifted to the sky.

"Bloody cold," grumbled Draco, sitting down next to Hermione and busying himself in rewrapping his many layers around him, looking for all intents and purposes like an irate child with incredibly chiseled features. Well, at least that's what Hermione thought.

"Don't be such a baby," snorted Hermione, comfortable herself in a several layers and a warming charm.

Draco chose not to dignify that sentence with a response, and instead settled on casting several warming charms on each part of his body, then separately on each article of clothing.

Hermione glanced over, amused by her companions nonexistent capacity for cold.

"How did you ever live in the Slytherin dorms?" said Hermione.

"It's not that I can't take the cold, Granger," drawled Draco, "But if I am presented with an opportunity not to be, I take every precaution not to be."

Hermione simply raised an eyebrow, then turned to fumble around with something on the bench next to her.

Draco turned. "What are you mess-."

Hermione shoved a handful of snow into his face, cackling madly while trying to sprint away in the middle of a snowdrift.

Startled, he slowly raised a hand to his face, wiping the cold snow off, his expression completely murderous. He whipped his wand out and his features settled into an emotionless mask.

"It's war, Granger. Accio Firebolt!"

Draco's signature black and silver Firebolt came zooming towards him a minute afterwards, and he hopped on, using his wand to levitate several snowballs with him.

Hermione shrieked, trying to run faster, forgetting all about her wand in her panic.

Draco smirked, flying over to Hermione and dropped a few dozen pounds of snow directly on her head.

He watched, his face smug, the huge white pile of snow, the entire pile completely unmoving. His satisfied grin began falling off his face as several minutes passed.

Time passed, and he began to get a little worried.

_She's fine...right? She's a witch...oh God, it's not moving at all. It's not moving at all..._

Draco threw aside the pile of snow with his wand, practically falling off his broom in his mad rush to reach the small figure he had uncovered.

"Hermione?"

He wiped the snow frantically off of her, casting a warming charm on her and settling her head into his arms.

"Hermione!"

To his immense relief, Hermione soon began heaving great breaths, her chest rising and falling in her efforts.

Draco let out a breath, his heart rate calming but his mind spinning at the possible consequences of his actions.

"Are you alright?" said Draco, his voice strained as he peered intensely into her face, regret and guilt flashing across his face.

Hermione could only nod, before Draco lifted her up, telling her that he was bringing her to her room, no questions asked, he needed to be sure she was alright.

They passed a startled Harry and Ginny who were informed in no uncertain terms that their day was to be cut short, they could go do something, but we're going back to the castle, maybe we'll see you later?

Hermione nestled herself into Draco, still somewhat startled by his sudden show of gentlemanly chivalry, his body heat and warming charms keeping her protected from the chill. She decided not to protest. Just to indulge him, that's all.

Draco was not a happy camper. He had nearly just killed the lov-, uh, Hermione. If Merlin didn't decide to strike him down now, he'd be surprised. He didn't even know why this was such a big deal. He should be celebrating damn it, but a nagging feeling of guilt and surprisingly, betrayal was following him.

He was currently storming through a shortcut that he took all the time when he was alone, which incidentally led directly up the Head rooms.

He looked up, his eyes taking in terribly unfamiliar surroundings.

_What the hell?_

Unfortunately, he realized that he had no idea where they were anymore.

_Hmm…maybe I took a wrong turn. _Draco turned that thought over a couple of times in his head._ Nah…I don't do that. Malfoys don't make wrong turns. What was I thinking?_ A disbelieving snort came out, followed by a slightly more derisive snort, and he quickly settled back into finding out where they were.

Hermione looked up when her carrier came to a stop, her eyes reluctantly opening to find completely deserted and strange surroundings.

Thin emerald green and dark blue pinstriped the walls, punctuated by a seemingly endless parade of tasteful silver gilt mirrors. Dark oaken floors reflected the dim lighting of the small antique light fixtures on the walls, and the ornate crystal chandeliers that paraded down the center of the ceiling.

Draco looked around, seeing only mirrors for as far as he could see. The person in his arms gasped when the mirrors began to shimmer a dull silver, the surfaces becoming a milky silvery opaque color. The wisps of color began to swirl, revealing the face of a silvery jester's face.

The face cackled, the ghostlike bells on his hat chiming morbidly in the dead silence.

"_Welcome to the Hall of Mirrors, children. _

_I am Tsangoros, the jester,_

_Please do hesitate to ask me questions,_

_Because I only_

_Answer five questions,_

_And five only, _

_And surely you will ask the right ones, _

_Or keep me company for eternity!" _

The jester's face morphed into a happy smile, the mouth gaping open to reveal the mirror's surface.

Draco set Hermione down, the two looking quietly at each other, trying to figure out the meaning of the jester.

Hermione looked at Draco, who nodded in acquiescence.

"How do we get out of here?"

"_The first of five questions, _

_and only five only,_

_Tsangoros shall answer._

_The question, dear children, _

_Will not be Tsangoros' to answer, _

_But only, only, each other."_

Draco's eyebrows drew together.

"What kind of question?"

"_Twice you have asked me,_

_And twice I shall answer,_

_Quandaries of the heart,_

_That go unspoken, mostly, _

_Shall be the question, _

_Of which you must ask, _

_Or stay forever with me."_

"Why do you do this?"

"_Thrice is the count,_

_Twice to go._

_To face the truth of the matter_

_Or matters,_

_Sometimes fate must resort to drastic measures,_

_To achieve._

_The ends justify the means!"_

The jester laughed maniacally, the chiming of bells ringing louder in the silence.

"What is the question?"

"_Fourth is the question,_

_And just one more to answer._

_Cannot be answered."_

"What? You have to answer all the questions!" shouted Draco, irate.

The jester only smiled grotesquely in response, his pupil-less eyes turning up in mirth.

Hermione was just opening her mouth to ask their last question when a loud crash came from behind them.

Draco dove, pulling Hermione down beneath him as all the mirrors in the hallway crashed down from the walls, shards of mirror flying all over the place.

Dumbledore swept up to them, his face grave.

"Are you two alright? Well, get back to your rooms, I'll see you at dinner," said Dumbledore, his tone hurried.

Draco frowned, his aristocratic features pulled into a frown.

"Professor Dumbledore, I would really like to know what just-."

Dumbledore turned, cutting of whatever Draco was saying. "Not now."

Draco and Hermione traded glances, nodding briefly at the headmaster before turning to leave the shattered hall of mirrors.

Dumbledore stared sadly after the two. "All in due time…but until then, it is best you do not know the truth."

Draco and Hermione looked briefly at each other, but then quickly turned away. The jester's words replayed themselves in their heads.

_Quandaries of the heart,_

_That go unspoken, mostly, _

_Shall be the question…_

Rowena and Salazar gave each other a look when the two Heads said the password, seemingly lost in their own worlds and not looking at each other.

Day drew to a close, and no more words had been passed between the two.

Both wondered if maybe it would be better that way.

_I'm so sorry for the wait, I'll be updating more regularly now, hopefully._

_Iri_

**Thanks to:**

**Demeter Hera**

**gatepirate61**

**Hawaiian-Rachael**

**iheartsiriusblack**

**Pherusa**

**mysteriouscharm**

**Serpent.Witch**

**.ThE DaRkeSt EyE.**

**lostelf76**

**For reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7: Stuck Together

_Romancing The Stone: Chapter 7_

_Stuck Together _

_By Iridian_

Harry was almost at his wits end. It had been happening every day and every meal for the past week and a half. Draco would always arrive earlier to meals than Hermione, due to her own compulsive talks with teachers discussing the finer points of newt anatomy and its uses in Pepperup Potions. Draco would sit with Harry, Ron, and Ginny for the first part of the meal. As soon as he saw Hermione walk into the Great Hall, he stood up, made a snide remark about having his fill of Gryffindor fluff for the day and strut off to the Slytherin table.

Hermione would never remark on his disappearance, even after all the arched eyebrows, subtle nudges, and even wild gesturing. Harry's own eyebrow was beginning to cramp severely, giving him a permanently confused look, and he was far past any subtlety.

So, he had taken certain precautions to make sure their albino Slytherin friend didn't leave the table.

As if right on cue, Hermione walked into the Great Hall, looking rather harried by her gargantuan bag of books.

"I think you all have soaked up enough of my brilliance for now, I'll just be-."

Harry smirked inwardly, because he was far too self-preserving to do it in public. Draco had fixed a death glare, and well, this might be Draco's influence as well, but he rather liked his face as is.

Hermione sat down practically on top of Draco, mumbling about potions and hexes and she promptly started with a jump, but found herself stuck down. Draco's face met her own as she turned around to see whose lap it was her pleasure to be sitting in. There faces ended up far too close for either, and Harry smirked in amusement.

"Rather brilliant Harry. I'm so glad someone finally got a move on about them," said Ginny briskly, dusting off excess crumbs. Her plate disappeared promptly as she stood up.

"Wicked brilliant, mate." Then directed at Hermione and Draco. "Have a good time."

Harry, Ginny, and Ron began trotting away.

"Perhaps we can give them one of those one word couple names. Remember that one you told me…Bennifer? That rather voluptuous Latin woman and her American boytoy?"

"Hmm…Hermco?"

"Good God Ron, that sounds just like that muggle gas stop…"

"Dracone?"

Hermione's upper parts were in danger of catching fire and her friend's voices drifted farther away.

"Former friends…" she snarled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"So….since we're here…uhh. How have you been Draco?"

"Fine I suppose. Yourself?"

"Peachy."

Long pause.

"About…"

"About…"

"You go first."

"No please, ladies first."

Hermione huffed in exasperation. "I just wanted to say that the jester's little prophecy probably wasn't true. I mean, Dumbledore got rid of him, so he must've been evil, and was probably lying to us to try to provoke something."

Hermione felt Draco's legs shift underneath her, his chest expanding and blowing out a sigh.

Mm…his legs are very nice… 

"Yes…that's what I wanted to say as well."

"That's the end of it then."

"I suppose."

They both shifted uncomfortably.

"I think I can move off the chair now," said Draco, a leg lifting up off the bench.

Hermione shifted slightly.

"I don't think I can," she replied.

Draco let out a short bark of laughter. "Potter is smarter than I thought. Well, I'm leaving, and well, since you're going in the same direction and all…"

He got up, sweeping her up into his arms, her entire side glued to his front.

Hermione squeaking in surprise. "Wait…Get my bag."

Draco sat down in a squat. "Grab it."

She grabbed her bag, cradling it in her lap.

Death glared bore into her. Some eyes burning with anger, others getting misty.

Draco shifted her up in his arms, resulting in his own clothes shifting upwards, revealing a wide swath of skin all around his middle.

Hermione's left hand left warm skin on her fingertips, her hand immediately jolting back as if burned.

She would never say she felt anything, but his skin was warm and smooth, and she had felt the hardness of his abs underneath her fingertips. She would never say, but her fingers still felt warm after she had pulled them away.

Draco had been marching like a soldier on the run through the hallways. His fair skin flushed easily, and he would rather die than have Hermione think that Draco Malfoy, Casanova, was embarrassed by this. Especially since she had definitely expressed non-interest before. Draco had never had to chase after women in his whole life. He was not going to start now.

When they got to the portrait, Rowena and Salazar hadn't even muttered a greeting when both of them called out the password urgently.

Both of them had smirks on their faces as they surveyed their young charges.

"Good evening to the both of you," said Rowena.

"Carrying her over the threshold already Draco? Good going," said Salazar, eyes lighting up wickedly.

"Just doing the lady a favor," replied Draco smoothly.

"Open the door please," implored Hermione.

"So eager to leave your young man's arms, dear? Or is it so that you two can have some more time in private?" said Salazar, the portrait swinging open.

Draco quickly stepped through the hole, finally feeling some give on his clothes, and he tried experimentally to put Hermione down.

As soon as she felt her feet on the ground, she immediately scrambled away, only to have whiplash draw her back at the same time as Draco stumbled forward.

Hermione felt her back make contact with Draco's chest, her hands immediately grabbing at any support, and she managed to grab onto the arms he had instinctively wrapped around her waist to steady her.

"Looks like we're stuck together," said Draco.

"Let's just go sit down over there ok?"

Both of them tried to move forwards towards the sofa, but as soon as Hermione took a step forwards, Draco was tugged hard forwards.

Draco sighed. "Let's just do it this way, ok?"

He picked Hermione up, bridal style, walking over to the large plush sofa in front of the fireplace.

He sat down, plopping her down in his lap, her head resting on the armrest of the sofa, and he was leaning up against the side.

"I don't think…"

"Is there any other way?"

"About before…"

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"For Merlin's sake just let me talk!"

Draco quieted down, his quicksilver eyes resting on her face, waiting for her to speak.

Hermione gulped audibly.

"Well, I did some research…"

Draco scoffed at this.

"And I found out that no matter the nature of a mirror, they are unable to lie."

Draco's brow furrowed. "Then why did you…"

"It was easier to dismiss everything that way," replied Hermione quietly.

"I see."

"Hermione-."

"Draco-."

"No, me first," said Draco. "I do think I may have feelings for you. Not just consensual friend feelings either. I don't know about you, but from what you've told me, I think the feeling is mutual."

His silver eyes were dull now, she noted, a muted pewter grey.

"Yes."

Light flooded into his eyes now, she realized, and it was a hazy shimmering pool of color.

_I did that…_she thought dazedly.

"I knew you couldn't resist my charms," said Draco, a wicked smile curving his lips.

"Oh yes, I fell for the arrogance, posturing, disregard for public decorum, always walking into the bathroom half-clothed in the morning…" replied Hermione.

"You mean the confidence, outgoing personality, and I bet you quite liked the last one."

Hermione looked away, a light pink colour diffusing from her cheeks.

"I'll never tell."

Draco chuckled softly, Hermione feeling the low rumble rock her gently, also feeling the rush of heat that pooled into her stomach at the sound.

"It's ok. I already knew."

"But if you would like to return the favor at any point, you're more than welcome to do so."

"More than welcome, huh?"

"If there was one bad habit you must pick up from me, I suppose that would take the proverbial cake."

Hermione only laughed.

Harry, Ron and Ginny cautiously opened the door that lead from the Gryffindor common room in the Heads common room.

"How long did the charm last?" whispered Ginny.

"It doesn't end, but I read in _Hogwarts: A History_, that charms get negated as you walk into the Heads room because it was needed to be a peaceful…"

Harry trailed off as he felt both Ron and Ginny's eyes on him.

"What?" he said weakly.

_Sorry about the huge wait…I'll try to get the next chapter out faster. But in the meantime, enjoy and review!_

_Iri_

**Thanks to:**

**ApparentHeir91**

**cat-alike69**

**Jaye Cay Rolling**

**iluv2dance**

**moonwaves15**

**PrayForTheFallen**

**Ranchdressing**

**Pherusa**

**kitkatk8**

**grubbygrl52**

**sugar n spice 522**

**fripachi**

**dracotersexiness**

**Leigh**

**alisa**

**Rachy-poo**

**For reviewing!**


End file.
